Indomitable
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Yusuke can’t help himself when it comes to Hiei. Hiei doesn’t want Yusuke to slip through his fingers. Koenma won't let Yusuke go. And the Reikai Prince has an enemy that will stop at nothing to see him and his world ripped apart. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Dis/claimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so there's no way I'm gaining money from writing this fic. However, Francesca and any other OCs I create to carry _my_ plot along will be claimed just as I will also do so for any poetry, songs, or artwork I create for the fic.  
Summary: Yusuke can't seem to help himself when it comes to Hiei. Hiei doesn't want what little Yusuke can give to slip through his fingers. Koenma's not going to just let his mate go either. And, on top of all this, a new threat out for vengeance arises to rip the Reikai prince and his world further apart.  
Warning(s): Yaoi. Yuri. Lemon & Lime. Love triangle. Angst, Torture, & Blood. Twists. Anime Continuation. Fic is set 400 years after the end of the show with no humans in the group alive. Koenma/Yusuke, Hiei/Yusuke, Botan/Yukina are some of the pairings I can think of off the top of my head. Other warnings will be listed as they appear.  
Rating: Mature to NC17.  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the long notes. They won't always be that way. Anyway, Francesca is the villain in _this_ fic. This fic was inspired by a Koenma/Yusuke Hiei/Yusuke youtube video; I'll post the link in my bio. Also inspired by the amazing Koenma/Yusuke authors: Chrissy Sky/Terra Tenshi and Sanjuno Shori; I'll also links their fics in my bio. LJ comm. prompts that helped me write the prologue were 30-kisses [Koenma/Yusuke] #24 good night, [Hiei/Yusuke] 30-caresses #14 scarlet; colour, and [Hiei/Yusuke] sacred-20 #14 Atonement Table 4. My challenge tables link will also be listed in my bio, so you can follow my progress. Well, that's all I can think of for now. Please, enjoy the fic & let me know what ya think. If it sucks, I want to make it better. Also, if you can guess who Kurama ends up with in the sequel Nightshade Prince, I'll write you something (and if you say, Francesca, I'm going to hurt you). Ja ne.

* * *

Indomitable  
_Prologue_  
at 1,060 words

By Ainohimitsu (aino-himitsu at Live Journal)  
Written on 5.19.2009

* * *

_  
Don't let me go  
'cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me  
and hold me close  
because I've built my world around you.  
And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
so stay with me._

-Danity Kane,"Stay With Me"-

* * *

_  
These past four hundred years have been too long for you to enjoy yourself. Soon you will suffer, little death god. I've waited so long…but soon vengeance will be mine! _Francesca thought, a lightly tanned, slender hand reaching out from beneath her black cloak.

Using the other hand at her side, she removed the hood, to reveal raven hair bound in a thick braid pinned to the crown of her head. Francesca's skin was dull, olive brown in the dimness of the bedroom around her. Her face possessed sharp features, her grey eyes deeply slanted upward, her ears elfin and tapered to points. Her high, regal cheek bones belied a woman of elevated rank, the delicate, inward arch of her small nose accentuating that ancient illusion. The angular shape of her chin culminated the extreme sharpness of Francesca's face, the column of her neck contrasting with something feminine and deceptively fragile.

She let the hand that was extended horizontally from her body linger in the dreary moonlight spilling through the window at her right, a sick gleam starting to dance in her icy eyes at how the silver light bounced off her long fingernails. As she rolled her fingertips in the faded light, she couldn't help but note how the movement of the dagger-sharp nails—painted rusty scarlet—caressed along the image of the Reikai prince's exposed cheek and throat barely two meters away, sleeping in his bed, his mate curled against his chest and beneath his arm. The left corner of her red lips, which were almost a rough triangle in shape, tipped upward in a half-sneer.

_Your blood will flow for me _very_ soon, Koenma. And all with the help of your adulterous mate! I can't wait to see the look of betrayal, the look of agony that flashes through your golden eyes when you find out the truth. How your heart will bleed, watashi no Shiko _[1]_, like _mine_ bled away with the child all those centuries ago._ For a second, a brief flicker of sadness registered in Francesca's eyes at that last thought, her eyes even edging on a dark, ocean blue, the beginnings of a slight softness even marring her face.

Although not touching him, she stepped as close as she would dare to Koenma's bedside without him waking and sensing her energy behind the concealment talisman of her cloak. Her hood being down weakened the protection a little bit. The flickering sadness and the strange effects it gave her face were once more replaced with malicious resolve as Francesca looked down upon the slumbering Prince of Reikai.

The sable of his hair angled haphazard strands across his closed, slightly slanted eyes, the 'Jr.' mark on his forehead, and his cheek. Where her slightly darker skin did not, his pale skin shone in the moonlight from the window, glowing with the eerie life-force of godhead—something she once wielded proudly over earth and fertility. Despite the bit of sharpness in his face, there was still a warmth and softness that only being in love could form across one's features, but reality would harden the little death god soon enough…

She caught the light splashing patches of shadow in the ridges and on the planes of his lean-muscled chest, even splaying random patterns across the length of the long, slender arm thrown above his head, his face turned in the crook of that arm's elbow.

His subconscious probably told him which direction the light was coming from, so that his sleeping body could bathe in it—from what she remembered, Koenma could be narcissistic like that, thinking the worlds were admiring his beauty even while he slept. It had been true of herthen, but _now_ her eyes bore into his form with cold hatred, not that sickening shine of unadulterated love and unquestionable devotion which had tainted her once sky blue eyes.

Francesca had moved her gaze to Koenma's waist, where burgundy covers bunched to hide what lay beneath. With another sneer, her eyes followed a path along the covers to where the other prince slept partially hidden against Koenma's side. She could only make out the shock of his unruly, black hair and heavily tanned skin. She couldn't really see the prince's face, but she saw the darker skin exposing his neck and some of his cheek, nose, and chin. She could also see his shoulder, teasing with a sensuous, round curve of skin from beneath the burgundy covers.

_Koenma's little whore. His little prince. His mate. His half-breed demon king. His retired pet project. Koenma's very own Yusuke Urameshi. How very fortunate that I have the boy to help me exact vengeance!_ She thought as the half sneer on her face upturned into a full blown one, her features twisting into something extremely ugly for a second.

Francesca used both of the hands at her sides to put her hood back in place. She only had to wait until Yusuke fucked up and got caught by his mate. That would be when she stepped in, disguised, to offer a broken hearted Koenma an irresistible solution to his problems. A solution that would end "well" enough for _everyone_ involved.

_Keep rutting with the fire demon, Yusuke. Your inability to let the forbidden lie will be your undoing and _my _gain. I've waited a long time for you to fuck up, but I know you're reaching your limit. You're drowning in your lies, and you can't take it anymore._ Her thoughts held no sympathy for the half-demon, just eagerness at the agony his betrayal would cause the death god.

"Hiei…" She raised an eyebrow when the fire demon's name fell in a whisper from Yusuke's lips, his warm breath kissing Koenma's nipple and inciting a quiet groan from the Reikai Prince.

She tilted her head to the side when Koenma turned away from the moonlight in his sleep to scoop the half-demon's warmth closer to his body in his arms.

With a menacing smile, she disappeared from the bedroom, leaving the death god to enjoy being with the half-demon…while he still could.

* * *

[1] _Watashi no Shiko_ means 'my little death.' The suffix –ko at the end of Japanese names is usually given to girls, but it seemed to fit here so I used it. Don't worry; I won't be using Japanese _all_ the time.

* * *

_  
To be continued…_


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer:  Please see the Prologue.  
Summary: Please see the Prologue.  
Warnings: Not much has changed since the Prologue, so please refer to it.  
Rating: Mature.  
Themes used: 30_kisses, #27 overflow, Koenma/Yusuke; 30_angsts, #9a Hide and seek, Koenma/Yusuke.  
Author's Notes:  The most important note (that bears repeating) is that this fic takes place about 400 years since this piece's prequel _Terminal Genesis: The Confessionals_. I also apologize for the shortness (and excessive lateness) of this chapter. I've actually had it written up for a couple of years, thinking I might add more to it, but I figure people have been waiting long enough. So I hope you all enjoy it.  
Chapter WC: Approx 1600

* * *

**Indomitable_  
Chapter One_**

By YHR (Yodai Hiro Reborn)  
Uploaded: 7/31/11

* * *

Yusuke glared up at the blue-haired woman. She was clad in her favorite pink kimono, standing behind him as he sat in front of Koenma's vanity mirror. He tried not to hiss at Botan as she tugged hard on his hair, painfully weaving the strands to form a French braid from the top to the back of his head. She wasn't even _trying_ to be gentle!

"It's your fault for losing the game, Yusuke. You should no better than to play poker with me when I'm drunk." Yusuke heard Botan say, watching her grin become wider—probably at his discomfort.

He growled in response, knowing he couldn't speak while she braided his hair—a stipulation of the bet the ferry woman had won yesterday. Botan was right. He did know better than to play poker with her when she was drunk. Twenty shots of whiskey and the girl was unbeatable, yet she nailed his sorry ass with _only_ seven shots. She became this cunning, calculating creature when she was drunk. It was like Botan was sober when she was drunk, and it was…creepy. She wasn't her usual hyper and giddy self. She was _creepy_. And Yusuke was too much of a damn risk taker NOT to take up a bet against her in a game he could win, no hands down, in _normal_ circumstances.

_You don't have to rub it in my face!_ Yusuke thought, his pride hurting at having to be reminded that he'd been an idiot, on top of having to grow his hair out long for her so she could make him look like a fucking girl.

He didn't receive any warning before Botan yanked back on the strands of his hair in her hands. He clenched his eyes shut, grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming at the pain lighting his scalp on fire around the roots of his hair. His head crashed against her chest in the process, and he couldn't help but blush at feeling his head squashed between her breasts.

_How fucking embarrassing! Wait 'til I tell Yukina about… oh wait never mind. She's gonna laugh her ass off and tell me how much of an idiot I am for betting against Botan while she's drunk. Women are sadistic, and Yukina used to be so innocent and sweet, too. Maybe she was hiding it all those years…_ Yusuke found himself forgetting the pain as his thoughts trailed toward the koorimie.

Yukina overlooked one of the many sanctuaries that housed demons in Ningenkai. It was the first one set up there; Genkai had willed it upon her death. Yusuke realized it had been 325 years since the old bat had passed on a second time—25 years after the first Makai Tournament, when Enki became king of Makai. Not too long after he had found out he was half-demon. His thoughts started trailing to the others in their group who had died since then. They were the humans he had known and loved. Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru. He missed them sometimes, wondering if they had chosen to reincarnate back to Ningenkai or not.

"Yusuke? Are you alright?" Botan's voice knocked him out of his reverie.

He realized he was no longer between her breasts and she was actually done braiding his hair—the blush starting to come back again.

"Aww! Look how cute you are with braided hair, blushing like a virgin bride on her wedding night!" Botan definitely wasn't drunk right now because she was squealing with girly delight at his pride-goring predicament.

He didn't even want to open his eyes…

A hard pinch to his left ear had him doing otherwise.

"Ow, Botan!" He yelled, swiping her hand away from his ear.

He grimaced at the sight of himself in the mirror. He really did look like a girl. Wait…when the hell did she put make-up on him? _That_ wasn't a part of the bet!

"Botan…" He growled and turned toward the ferry woman, who was already backing away from his maniacal grin.

"Er well. Time to go!" She said, materializing her oar and flying out of the room he shared with Koenma.

"Botan! Get your ass back here and get this shit off my face!" Yusuke yelled chasing after her, only to run head first into Koenma's chest at the door.

"Well, it seems like you've been having fun." Yusuke glanced up at Koenma, daring the prince to laugh at him with a threatening glare.

He noticed that Koenma was having a really hard time keeping a straight face, but somehow the prince managed not to laugh.

"Come on. Let's get the make-up off of you." Yusuke's face softened at the quiet smile he heard in his mate's voice, his heart suddenly beginning to clench in guilt.

Yusuke let Koenma lead him by the wrist back toward the vanity, his heart heavier with each step. He didn't deserve Koenma. He never had, and he never would.

_Why can't you…see what I've been doing to you?_ Yusuke thought glancing at the back of Koenma's head.

As if somehow hearing Yusuke's thought, Koenma turned to gaze into the Yusuke's dark eyes. A question filled Koenma's eyes at the pained look in Yusuke's.

"Yusuke?" The concern in that velvet alto made Yusuke's heart clench tighter.

"I'm sorry…" _For breaking our vows._

"For what?" Koenma asked.

"I don't know. I felt like I was being a burden just then." _Why can't I just tell you the truth?_

Yusuke looked away from Koenma. He couldn't bear to see the earnest love and deep concern shining in those golden eyes. Shining all for him. He didn't deserve it. Not after what he'd been doing to the prince for most of their bonding. He absolutely hated himself! Koenma didn't even know what a whore he was. And, heaven help him, he didn't have the strength to end things with Hiei.

The toushin slightly flinched when he felt warm arms embrace him. He hid his face against Koenma's robes wishing with all his might that Koenma would beat him senseless, which was the least of what he deserved.

"You're my world, Yusuke. Don't _ever_ say you're a burden to me again." Koenma whispered.

Yusuke felt the weight and warmth of the prince's cheek against the top of his head.

_But I am. I'm your burden—weighed with sin and your heartbreak if you ever find out the truth._ Yusuke thought the words he couldn't say aloud, his face burying deeper into Koenma's chest.

* * *

Koenma wiped the last of the make-up from his mate's face before turning him around and undoing the braid that bound his raven hair. He shivered as the black silk fell against his hands. The prince couldn't help but close his eyes and crush the strands into his hands as he gently brought them to his nose. The scent of flame and vanilla reached him. Yusuke's scent. He loved it so much. He loved everything about Yusuke.

He opened his eyes again and dropped Yusuke's hair from his hands. He watched the fleeting glances his mate stole at him before looking away in…shame. Koenma's brow knit together in confusion. Something more had to be wrong with Yusuke. Besides, he could feel it in the Yusuke's voice when the toushin told him about feeling like a burden. There was something he wasn't telling Koenma.

_For most of our bonding, it's always felt like Yusuke has been hiding something deep._ Koenma's brow knit further together at the thought, his eyes starting to squint some.

"Yusuke?" Koenma waited until his mate was looking him in the eyes, not missing the fact that Yusuke's dark eyes were now heavily guarded.

"Do you need to tell me something else?" The prince asked.

"Uh. Hiei just said I'm always too clingy and annoying. He said he didn't know how you put up with that. And I thought maybe he was right…" His mate's explanation sounded…false.

"First of all, it's none of Hiei's business what goes on between us. Second, it's usually _you_ who doesn't want _me_ to be clingy. Which I admit—without shame—I am obsessive about touching you. Third, you _are _annoying, but it doesn't make you a burden. Fourth, I know you're lying to me. Now what don't you want me to know that has you acting this way, Yusuke?"

"…I can't tell you." He barely heard Yusuke's words because they were so soft—and pained.

"And why not? I do have my ways of finding out." Koenma answered, a tease lilting his voice, as he considered getting Botan to "torture" it out of Yusuke.

The prince stumbled back at the ferocity of Yusuke's turn. At the wild look in those eyes. He saw fear. He saw hope. _And shame._

"Yusuke?" Koenma's voice was so uncertain.

"Do you really? You can make me stop—" And just like that, Yusuke's words cut off.

A punch and a hole through their bedroom wall finished where words couldn't seem to finish expressing the anguish and guilt the half-demon was feeling.

Yusuke's eyes connected with Koenma's, where he was sprawled, holding his torso up with his elbows. Self-hatred now joined the cacophony of emotions that stirred there. The death god held his breath.

And just like that, Yusuke's features softened and he _seemed_ pleasant again.

"Yusuke?" Koenma breathed the demon's name.

Before he knew what hit him, Yusuke's mouth crashed against his own, a dam of passion seeming to overflow from the depths of Yusuke's soul, trying to reach down into Koenma's own through their connected lips. Trying to tell him what Yusuke couldn't express out loud. Trying to tell him what hurt Yusuke so much.

Koenma tried to hear those unspoken words, but he couldn't. He lost his train of thought after Yusuke ripped his upper body from his robes and began sucking and kissing along his neck.

And he wouldn't be able to _think_ for the rest of the day...

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
